Sailor Moon Invades My Science Class
by Chevious
Summary: The resolute of being hyper and sick at the same time. galaxia invades my science class. I get very pissed off and attack galaxia. just read and review ok.


  
**Chevious: It was a dark stormy day....  
  
****Assistant: Excuse me, Miss Chevious....  
  
****Chevious (Me): WHAT!?  
  
****Assistant: We had to cut out the storm effects do to our low budget.  
  
****Chevious: WHATEVER! Fine then! It wasn't dark and stormy. It was a sunny day outside. I was sitting in my science class.......  
  
_*~*Flashback sequence*~*  
  
*flashback stops*  
  
_****Chevious: WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!?!  
  
****Assistant: Well, we couldn't afford the flashback sequence thingy.  
  
****Chevious: Then what am I gonna use to do the flashback?!  
  
****Assistant: All we could afford was a blackout.  
  
****Chevious: FINE THEN! JEEZ! ANYTHING ELSE WE DON'T HAVE THAT I SHOULD KNOW ABOUT?  
  
****Assistant: *checking list* Nothing I can find.  
  
****Chevious: Okay than. Can I start now?  
  
****Assistant: Yup!  
  
****Chevious: OK! Now where was I? Oh yes! It was a sunny day. I was sitting in my science class.......  
  
  
_*~*Blackout*~*  
  
  
_****Chevious: *whispers* MAN! It's dark in here! Somebody hit the lights!  
  
  
_*~*Lights flick on in science classroom*~*  
  
  
_****Science Teacher: All right class. Today we will be starting our chemistry unit.  
  
_*~*Suddenly, door bursts open and Galaxia appears in door way*~*  
  
_****Chevious: HOLD UP! What happened to the Gundam Wing People?! *Assistant rushes past Galaxia and whispers to Chevious* WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T GET THEM?!  
  
****Assistant: Well, ma'am, they were already booked up for other fics, so I got sailor moon people instead.  
  
****Chevious: Why didn't you tell me earlier?!  
  
****Assistant: ah....it...um.....must have slipped my mind.  
  
****Chevious: I'm gonna get you for this!  
  
****Science Teacher: HEY! NO THREATS TO LIVES IN SCHOOL MISS CHEVIOUS!  
  
****Chevious: Sorry Mr. M! But I'm the writer.  
  
****Science Teacher: Good point.  
  
****Chevious: Anywayz, *revises script and hands it to science teacher* back to the correct lines.  
  
****Science Teacher: Right! *Flips through script* Who are you suppose to be?!  
  
****Galaxia: Who am I supposed to be?! WHO AM I SUPPOSED TO BE?! *starts to sob* Nobody knows who I am anymore! WAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
****Chevious: *slaps Galaxia* STICK TO THE LINES!  
  
****Galaxia: *sniff* Ouchies. That hurt!  
  
****Chevious: Grow up! Now do this right or else!  
  
****Galaxia: *sniff* All right *sniff*. Now what was my line again?  
  
****Chevious: *Steals teacher's script and starts flipping through the pages. Stops and points* We're right here.  
  
****Galaxia: *^_^* Thanks!  
  
****Chevious: *sweatdrops* I'm surrounded! * sits back down*  
  
****Galaxia: *reading from script* I. am. Galaxia. The. Sailor. Senshi. that. went. bad. I. am. here. to. steal. all. your. star. seeds. *turns to Chevious* Do I have to?  
  
****Chevious: Not really but I needed some reason for the heroines to show up.  
  
****Galaxia: Well they'll come in on cue anyway.  
  
****Chevious: Good point. *sit down and start playing checkers*  
  
****Classmate #1: What are you doing!?  
  
****Galaxia: Playing checkers. Wanna play the winner?  
  
****Classmate #1: NO! We're supposed to be doing a fic here.  
  
****Chevious and Galaxia: So?!  
  
****Classmate #2: You're not paying us to sit around and watch you play checkers!  
  
****Chevious: I'm not even paying you!  
  
****Classmate #2: Oh yeah! That's right!  
  
****Chevious: Galaxia, let's finish this game later and get on with the fic.  
  
****Galaxia: You're just mad because I'm winning.  
  
****Chevious: Not uh!  
  
****Galaxia: Ya huh!   
  
****Chevious: Not uh!  
  
****Galaxia: Ya huh!   
  
****Chevious: Not uh!  
  
****Galaxia: Ya huh!   
  
****Chevious: Not uh!  
  
****Galaxia: Ya huh!  
  
****Science Teacher: QUIET! *Stop fighting* Now, Chevious sit down and let's get on with the fic!  
  
****Chevious: ok *sits down*  
  
****Galaxia: *finding spot* Let's see...*finds it* I. am. Galaxia. The. Sailor. Senshi. that. went. bad. I. am. here. to. steal. your. star. seed. do. evil. laugh.  
  
****Chevious: You weren't supposed to read that last part.  
  
****Galaxia: Oh! I was supposed to do an evil laugh?!  
  
****Chevious: Yes.  
  
****Galaxia: Oh! *clears throat* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
****Class: Start screaming.  
  
****Chevious: NO! NO! NO! You're supposed to scream.  
  
****Class: Oh! *screaming*  
  
****Science teacher: Won't anyone help us?! *pause* _What kind of a sissy line is that?!  
  
_****Chevious: Just stick to the lines.  
  
****Science Teacher: fine. Help! Help! Somebody Help us.  
  
****Voice: Hold it right there Galaxia! *silhouettes appear outside window*  
  
****Galaxia: HI USAGI! *waves frantically* HI EVERYBODY!  
  
****Chevious:....umm...Galaxia....  
  
****Galaxia: What?  
  
****Chevious: They are supposed to be your enemies, not your friends.  
  
****Galaxia: OH! I'm supposed to fight them?!  
  
****Chevious: *opens door and shouts* BY GEORGE I THINK SHE'S GOT IT! *slams door* You may continue.  
  
****Galaxia: Right. *clears throat* OH! NO! NOT YOU MEDLING SENSHI!  
  
*Sailor Senshi try to jump through window, slam into it, and fall to ground*  
  
****Chevious: Assistant....  
  
****Assistant: Yes ma'am?!  
  
****Chevious: What is that? *points at window*  
  
****Assistant: Plexiglas.  
  
****Chevious: We can afford Plexiglas, but yet we can't afford cheap sound effects. Explain that one to me!?  
  
****Assistant: Can't ma'am.  
  
****Chevious: *sweatdrop* Jesus Christ!  
  
*Eiez runs in *  
  
****Eiez: JESUS!? WHERE?!  
  
****Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
****Chevious: I think he's next door Eiez.  
  
****Eiez: Ok. Oh and Galaxia....  
  
****Galaxia: hmmmmm....*^_^*  
  
****Eiez: YOU ROCK!  
  
****Galaxia: THANK YOU!  
  
*Eiez leaves*  
  
****Chevious: *sweatdrops* Anyway back to the fic. *Opens door* TAKE IT FROM THE SENSHI'S CUE! ONLY THIS TIME HAVE THEM COME THROUGH THE DOOR!  
  
****Someone Backstage: OK BOSS!  
  
****Chevious: *walks back over to her seat* OK! CUE THE SENSHI!  
  
****Sailor Moon: Hold it right there Galaxia!  
  
****Galaxia: *Floating at back of room* HI USAGI! HOW ARE YOU?! *Notices Chevious glaring* I mean.....*Star seed appears in hand* DARN YOU SAILOR MOON!  
  
****Sailor Mars: You're not going any where with that! *walks forward and trips over cord* AHHHHH! *lands face down* Ouchies!  
  
****Everyone: *Resisting urge to laugh*  
  
****Sailor Mercury: Was that supposed to happen?  
  
****Sailor Venus: I dunno! I'll go find a script!  
  
*Venus Runs out of room*  
  
*Chibi Mina runs in dressed as Sailor V*  
  
****Chibi Mina: I'm Back!  
  
****Chevious: Chibi Mina!? What are you doin here?!  
  
****Chibi Mina: I got bored with my science class so I came to terrorize yours. *^_^*  
  
****Chevious: *sweatdrops*  
  
****Sailor Moon: Hey your not Mina!  
  
****Chevious: _WOW! You're a fast one Usagi!  
  
_****Chibi Mina: Anyway, time to punish evil in the name of Venus!  
  
****Chevious: All right, just don't break anything.  
  
****Chibi Mina: OK! *^.^* C'mon Sailors!  
  
****Boys: WOOO HOOO! YAY!  
  
Sailor Jupiter: PERVS! Do you think we wear these skirts to pick up guys?!  
  
****Boy (who happened to be my crush at the time): Yeah! It works!  
  
****Sailor Jupiter: *starry eyed* Oh wow! He looks like my old boyfriend.  
  
****Chevious: *Jumps in front of boy* Back off Barbie! He's mine! Just do your job!  
  
****Senshi: OK! *looking through script*   
  
*Eiez Runs in Dressed as a Sailor*  
  
****Sailor Moon: Who are you suppose to be?!  
  
****Eiez: I am...  
  
****Chevious: Another Hyper Author I know named Eiez.  
  
****Eiez: YUP! But for now I am *poses* Sailor Charon! *walks toward Galaxia and steps on Mars*  
  
****Sailor Mars: OUCH! I'M STILL DOWN HERE YA KNOW!  
  
****Eiez: Oopies! Oh well.  
  
****Chibi Mina an Eiez: Hyper author's Sailor KICK! *kick Galaxia*  
  
****Galaxia: *hits window* OWWWWW! THAT HURT! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
****Chevious: Umm....Galaxia.....  
  
****Galaxia: *sniff* What? *sniff*  
  
****Chevious: You have powers too.  
  
****Galaxia: OH YEAH! *grins evilly* ALL RIGHT! NO MORE MISS NICE GIRL! *Shots fireballs at senshi*  
  
****Sailors: AHHHHHH! *all hit but Chibi Mina and Eiez*  
  
****Eiez: *pulls out wand. Chibi Mina does the same* Expell...  
  
****Chevious: NO WANDS ON THE SET!!!  
  
****Assistant: *runs in and takes Eiez and Chibi Mina's wands*  
  
****Chibi Mina and Eiez: HEY!  
  
****Chevious: You'll get them back later! Just get on with it!  
  
****Chibi Mina:*^.^* OK! *turns to Galaxia* SUPER HYPER SAILOR V BEAM! *Beam misses*  
  
****Galaxia: *shoots fireballs at Chibi Mina and Eiez*  
  
****Chibi Mina and Eiez: *hit in stomach and collapse*  
  
****Chevious: FINE! I guess it's up to me! You all have already ruined my fic so what the heck!  
  
****Galaxia: What are YOU gonna do?! Fire me?! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
****Chevious: *Pulls out a pretty transformation stick* Calypso Moon Power! *transforms into Sailor Calypso(don't ask)*  
  
****Galaxia: Who are you supposed to be?!  
  
****Chevious: *really cool lookin glaive appears* I am the one and only SAILOR CALYPSO! Sworn to protect the Senshi!  
  
****Galaxia: */:-l* ooooooookkkkkkaaaaayyyy....  
  
****Chevious: I'm gonna Kick your butt!  
  
****Galaxia: I'd like to see you try!  
  
****Chevious: Silence.....*pulls out checker board*  
  
****Galaxia: What are you doing?!  
  
****Chevious: Finishing our game of checkers  
  
****Galaxia: *does anime all thingy* Not now! You're supposed to fight me! We finish that later!  
  
****Chevious: *disappointed* ok....  
  
****Galaxia: *board disappears* Let's go!  
  
****Chevious: Super Silence KICK! *Spins around glaive and kicks Galaxia*  
  
****Galaxia: *Hit in jaw* OW!  
  
****Chevious: *twirling glaive over head* Silent scream! *points glaive at Galaxia and huge silver fireball zooms toward her*  
  
****Galaxia: AHHHHHHH! *running around room trying to get away from it!* HELP!   
  
****Chevious: *Trips Galaxia*  
  
****Galaxia: *hit ground face first. then hit by silvery fireball thingy* Ouchies! *goes unconscious*  
  
****Everybody: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!  
  
****Chevious: *bowing* Thank you. Thank you. *transforms back*  
  
****Senshi, Chibi Mina, and Eiez: *wake up* What happened?  
  
****Science Teacher: Chevious saved the fic!  
  
****Chibi Mina: Say, where is Chevee?  
  
****Eiez: *looks around and sees somebody (guess who) is missing as well* I don't wanna know!  
  
****Senshi: *leave and take Galaxia with them*  
  
****Chibi Mina: Well, I guess that's the end.  
  
****Eiez: Yeah. Too bad we couldn't cause more havoc.  
  
****Chibi Mina: *evil grin* why can't we?!  
  
****Eiez: Cause the fic is over and their gonna blackout in...*checks watch* 10,9,8,7,6 *Lights go out* I guess My watch is a little bit slow.  
  
****Chibi Mina: OH well! BYE EVERYBODY!  
  
_*~*Light flick on in first room*~*  
  
_****Chevious: *looking very messy* Anywayz, that's what happened. Please read and review. Hope you enjoyed my hyperness. Also, the disclaimer is at the bottom cause it didn't work at the top. We didn't have enough money to do credits so thank you to everyone that took part, except my assistant who I just fired. Now I am off to finish my game of checkers with Galaxia.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the sailor moon people. I don't own my science teacher or any of the kids. I don't own Chibi Mina or Eiez. Everybody owns themselves. I do own Chevious because that's me *^_^*and I do own the assistant (even though he is now unemployed). I own the plot. **


End file.
